


Little Mishap

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Leo accidentally regresses well talking to the others- Will helps out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 3





	Little Mishap

Leo kicked his legs, effortlessly ranting- occasionally getting interrupted by one of the others at the table. If he was being honest, all the talking was stressing him out- but it was unlike him not to talk and he didn’t want anyone to suspect anything. Eventually his talking began to turn to babbling- he didn’t really realize and kept going on, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. 

“Hey, Leo! Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Will asked, making Leo frown but he nodded and got up anyways,following the taller.

“Heya, Bud” He ruffled Leo’s hair making the smaller giggle.”how’s about we head back to my cabin for the night? I’m sure Kayla and Austin won’t mind” Leo frowned lightly. “I can tell the others you weren’t feeling well” Will reassured, Leo’s frown faded and he nodded, letting Will grab a hold of his hand and lead him to the Apollo cabin. 

Will opened the door after quickly knocking. “Will? Back so soon?” Kayla asked looking up. “Uh, no actually…” she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Will sighed “Leo had a little mishap, do you think you could watch over him until I get back?” Leo hid behind Will shyly. Kayla sat up and put her book down “Oh! Of course!” she smiled. Will turnt and lightly nudged Leo to come out of hiding “It’s okay, it’s only Kayla. She understands remember?” 

Kayla stood up and walked over, kneeling in front of Leo “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t bite” Leo laughed a little, moving himself to be un-hided but still closer to Will. Will smiled lightly “You think you’ll be okay, Leo? Nico and I will be back soon okay?” Leo nodded lightly, letting go of Wills shirt and letting him leave. 

Will made his way back to the others, being bombarded with questions as he entered the room. He sighed sitting down. “Leo is fine, just a little under the weather” 

\-------- 

“Hey! We’re back-” Will was cut off by Leo hugging him, with a happy expression on his face “Yay! Uncle Will!” Will laughed, petting the boy on the head.

“Under the weather my ass” Nico mumbled loud enough so only Will could hear it, he then turned his demeanor more optimistic, as he turned his attention towards Leo “How ya doing Leo?” he asked, Leo shrugged “p’etty good” he slurred out. “He made a mess” Kayla stated. “Of course he did” Will mumbled “what exactly?” “Leo?” the boy hunched up “I may- Or may not have spilt water everywhere…” “And did this mess get cleaned up?” He eyed Kayla. Leo nodded with a smile. “Thank the gods…” Will mumbled. Nico snorted walking past them and into the small kitchen in the cabin. “Wheres Austin?” Will asked sitting down on his bunk. “Went out- Leo get down from there” Will laughed getting up and picking the small boy up from the stool he was propped on, sitting back down and propping the boy on his knee. 

Nico came back in sighing with 2 juice boxes in his hand. “You guys have nothing but juice boxes.” He mumbled taking a seat next to Will and Leo, he handed the second box to Leo after pre-opening it, the smaller thanked him. “Oh shut up, you love them.” Will teased, making Nico blush and hunch up, as he took a sip from his own box. He was already pushing back, not being comfortable to regress around anyone other than Will, and the juice box was pushing it enough. 

Leo scrambled off of Wills lap and went to entertain himself elsewhere- finding the “adult” talk too boring. Will effortlessly moved Nico onto his lap instead- Making the smaller whine a little- but he kept drinking his juice box like nothing happened as Will kept talking to Kayla. “I’m gonna go see if I can track Austin down” Kayla said standing up. 

After she left Will sighed “Neeks, you don’t have to keep pushing it back” he said softly, soft enough that no one but them could hear it- but loud enough that if he was paying attention Leo would be able to, but he wasn’t. “Kayla is a caregiver she won’t mind, and I think Leo would be thrilled to have a playmate- and I know they won’t tell anyone.” Nico sighed, shuffling lightly. “Okay…” he mumbled. Will smiled “good! Why don’t you go play with Leo? I bet it’ll help you ease into it” Nico whined, but knew if he fought back he’d loose. He got off the tallers lap and went Over to where Leo was playing with some plastic animals. He sat down across from him and took a breath “C-can I play with you?” he asked. Leo looked up and smiled “Of course!!” he eased Nico up on what had been happening in his “game” so far- Which confused the hell out of the boy, but he tried to keep ahold of all the information. 

Will smiled contently, laying back to relax a bit.


End file.
